His Hands
by AnaElise
Summary: Sky can do some pretty impressive, not to mention surprising things with his hands SkySyd


His Hands

Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student, I can't even afford college what makes you think I could afford to own story rights?!

* * *

It should not have been surprising to Sky that Sydney wasn't ready. 

He knew that he should have told her that he wanted to go out fifteen minutes earlier then he actually expected her.

But no, the said SPD princess was still getting ready when he knocked on her door at 6:30 sharp.

One would initially think that going out for dinner at the nearby pizza place would only require a quick check in the mirror beforehand and maybe a change of clothes, but then again this was _the_ Sydney Drew we were talking about, and Sydney never did anything in small proportions.

After five minutes of standing uselessly outside her door Sky knocked again.

"Syd, you do realize that this is just pizza right, no fancy dinner, no important people, no cameras…"

The door swooshed open and standing before his eyes was a frazzled looking Sydney.

She looked gorgeous, as always, wearing a simple jean mini skirt and a form fitting t-shirt.

The only thing that seemed out of place was her hair, which was still slightly damp from her shower and hanging limply on her shoulders.

"I know Sky but I'm trying to braid my hair but it keeps coming out wrong and you know I can't go anywhere until my hair is done!"

Sky sighed. She always slightly irritated him when she whined, especially about such trivial things such as hair.

After realizing that she wasn't going to get any sympathy from the blue ranger she let out an exasperated sigh and stomped back to her mirror to try, yet again, to get her hair into that perfect single French braid.

After about thirty seconds of watching the girl struggling with her hair going in all sorts of different directions, Sky realized he had a decision to make.

He could continue to watch her struggle, maybe try and take a few pictures for blackmailing purposes later on,

He could leave and go out for pizza by himself,

He could give her an ultimatum to leave now or run suicides tomorrow for two hours,

Or he could help her.

Seeing as he was already really hungry and wasn't really in the mood for a pouting princess, he decided the easiest option, for him, was to just suck it up and help her.

He rolled his eyes contemplating all the questions and odd looks he was about to get all for a slice of pizza and wondering if this helpful endeavor was really worth it in the end.

Before he knew it though, he was standing behind Sydney in front of her mirror, seeing her curious expression and his penitent one.

As her mouth began to open in the obvious question he took the brush from her hands and casually began to brush back her hair into strands for the evident beginnings of a French braid.

To say Sydney was surprised would be an understatement. She was positively floored as she watched his skilled hands quickly and mechanically pull her hair into a flawless French braid.

After he finished in a matter of seconds she quickly turned around to try and peak at his handiwork. She seemed almost frantic as she grabbed for a compact mirror on her vanity to get a better view of the back of her head.

She simply stared in the mirror at the reflection of Sky's masterpiece, and then slowly lowered the compact to stare, mouth agape, at the man before her.

"Ready now?"

As Sky nonchalantly turned his back towards her and headed for the door Syd finally found her voice.

"Don't you dare go out that door Schuyler Tate!"

Sky immediately stopped and Sydney saw his shoulders and neck tense up. She walked up behind him and Sky slowly turned around.

"Where… in the world… did _you_ learn how to… braid hair?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Look, Syd, can we just drop this…?"

"Sky you come in here and braid my hair, beautifully I might add," subconsciously touching the braid, "and you expect me not to ask questions?!"

"Syd, really, it's no big deal, I only had one cousin growing up and she liked dolls so I was forced to help braid their hair every time we had a family gathering…" shaking his head he tried again to avoid the upcoming teasing that was bound to come, "really Syd can we just drop this and never talk about it again?"

Sky ended his 'speech' with pitiful grin and Sydney just melted. Her look of surprise faded into a smile and a look of understanding.

"Alright let's go."

Surprise became evident on Sky's face but quickly turned into a smile, one of the few sincere smiles Sydney had ever seen on his face.

And with that Sydney grabbed Sky's hand and skipped out the door on the way to pizza place. Her single braid bouncing on her back.

Her final wicked thought, as the door to her room swooshed closed, was the thoughtful contemplation of what other surprising things Sky could do with those hands of his.

* * *

Authors Note- Claps excitedly! New story! I don't know, I thought it was cute but, in all honestly, my opinion means squat! What I really care about is what you think, so press that cute little review button and tell me what you think!

P.S. sorry about any spelling mistakes, you're just lucky I use spell check or else you might as well be reading it in Japanese.


End file.
